The Policeman and The Princess
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata seorang Putri Kerajaan yang selalu dilindungi. kabur dari Kerajaannya dan bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara. Gaara yang dimintai tolong untuk menjaga sang Putri pun terpaksa menerimanya. mungkinkah muncul hubungan romantis di antara mereka...


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll

Rated: T

Pair: GaaHina

Warning: Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, aku gak ingat judulnya, dengan beberapa perubahan. AU, OOC, OC, gaje, abal, dll. Trus buat masalah bahasanya anggap aja mereka ngegunain bahasa yang sama ya...

Maaf kalau aku buat fic baru lagi padahal yang lama belum selesai. Kuharap kalian suka. Met baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya...

The Policeman and The Princess

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang putri dari sebuah negara yang masih menganut sistem kerajaan. Negaranya bukanlah negara yang besar. Hanya sebuah negara yang kecil yang terletak di benua Eropa. Hinata sendiri merupakan pewaris dari kerajaan itu. Ia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang mempunyai kebebasan. Hinata tak memilikinya. Sejak kecil ia telah dididik sebagai pewaris. Membuat dirinya tak mampu menikmati kebebasan. Terlebih kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Kakak sepupu Hinata itu sangat berlebihan dalam menjaganya. Hinata sendiri merasa sebagai putri dalam sangkar. Tak ada tempat untuk mengadu. Andai Ibu Hinata masih hidup mungkin ia dapat meminta Ibunya untuk memohon pada Ayah Hinata agar mengizinkannya keluar dari Istana. Sayang Ibu Hinata meninggal ketika melahirkan Hanabi. Dan Ayah Hinata bersedih karenanya. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi mencurahkan hidupnya demi kerajaan dan rakyat untuk melupakan perasaan sedihnya. Hinata merasa kesepian karenanya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk sendiri. Hinata hanya diizinkan keluar saat ia bersekolah di Universitas. Dan itupun dengan didampingi Neji. Sehingga ia pun tetap tak dapat menikmati kebebasannya. Neji adalah orang yang sangat taat pada segala peraturan istana. Setelah kuliahnya selesai ia langsung dibawa kembali ke negerinya.

Hinata sangat ingin menikmati hidup sebagai seorang perempuan normal. Makan makanan cepat saji, bukan makanan mewah yang selalu ia nikmati sepanjang hidupnya ini. Memakai pakaian seperti orang lain. Baju kaus juga celana jins yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Ia hanya memiliki setumpuk gaun di lemarinya. Gaun-gaun yang sangat indah. Tapi ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang normal. Belanja di supermarket. Ia juga tak pernah melakukan ini, karena segala kebutuhannya telah tersedia. Dan ia ingin bersikap liar. Bukan selalu bersikap sesuai tata krama yang selalu mengekangnya. Ia hanya ingin bersikap seperti orang lain. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu sikap yang normal. Tapi dalam keluarganya itu adalah sikap kurang ajar. Ya liar itu sebutannya.

Dan sebentar lagi saat usianya 23 tahun. Ia akan dinobatkan sebagai putri mahkota yang artinya mimpi untuk menjalani kehidupan bebas akan betul-betul hilang. Sebab ia harus menjalankan tugas-tugas kerajaan sebagai putri mahkota. Hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi hingga ulang tahunnya. Dan ia berencana untuk memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk dari hp Hinata. Hp rahasianya sebenarnya karena ia membeli hp ini tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Sebab hp yang diberikan kerajaan telah dimonitor dan pesan serta panggilan yang masuk akan diketahui oleh Ayahnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat isi pesan itu.

'Oke Hinata, aku akan menjemputmu di bandara besok. Semoga kamu berhasil. Matsuri.'

Cepat-cepat Hinata menghapus pesan itu. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja kalau hpnya ditemukan.

Matsuri adalah sahabatnya saat ia kuliah. Mereka teman satu kamar di asrama. Dan karena itu asrama maka Neji tak bisa mengawasinya di sana. Waktu-waktu di asrama adalah yang paling ia nikmati. Tanpa pengawasan.

Segera saja ia mengambil beberapa gaun miliknya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel samping yang diberikan oleh Matsuri dulu. Tas itu berwarna biru tua, berukuran cukup besar. Ia juga membawa dompet. Di dompet itu terdapat beberapa buah kartu kredit. Tak lupa ia juga membawa uang tunai di dompetnya. Cukup banyak jumlahnya. Ia memasukkan dompet itu dalam tas juga paspor yang telah dipalsukan serta tiket pesawat. Kemudian ia menulis sebuah surat singkat.

'Aku pergi ke tempat teman. Aku akan kembali sebelum acara penobatan. Jangan cari aku. Hinata.'

Kemudian Hinata melempar tasnya ke bawah jendela kamarnya. Tas itu jatuh tersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Hari sudah tengah malam saat itu. Dan pesawat Hinata berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Pukul 6 pagi. Hinata memperkirakan pelayannya datang ke kamarny pada pukul 7. Dan ia berangkat pukul 6 maka saat ia diketahu sudah kabur. Ia sudah tak berada di negeri ini lagi. Sementara rencananya adalah kabur saat tengah malam dari istana. Kemudian menginap di hotel dekat bandara. Lalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kemudian menghilang. Ah rencana yang bagus.

Hinata berjalan keluar istana dengan perlahan. Ia menyelinap di balik tembok saat dilihatnya ada pengawal yang sedang berjaga. Setelah pengawal itu pergi ia segera berjalan lagi hingga akhirnya ia sampai di luar istana. Segera ia mengambil tas miliknya yang tersembunyi. Kemudian ia menyelinap ke balik semak lagi. Hingga ia berada di pos penjaga gerbang. Hinata melemparkan sebuah batu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pos penjaga itu. Sontak kedua penjaga itu langsung berdiri dengan sikap siaga. Kemudian berjalan menuju sumber suara. Saat kedua penjaga itu berjalan ke sumber suara itu, segera saja Hinata menyelinap keluar. Kemudian ia mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari istana. Hinata memanggil taxi dan berangkat menuju hotel dekat bandara. Ia memesan sebuah kamar lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan ia pun mendengar bisikan dari pelayan-pelayan hotel itu.

"Itu putri Hinata bukan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Iya. Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki mata lavender serta rambut indigo. Lagipula gaun itu sangat indah. Dan jelas buatan perancang terkenal," kata pelayan yang lain.

Hinata segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dan sadar dengan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Gaunnya terlalu mewah. Juga dengan warna rambut dan mata yang khas. Tentunya orang lain akan segera menyadari siapa dia.

Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Baru besok pagi ia mencari rencana baru. Ia tertidur lelap malam itu. Esoknya ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Segera saja ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menikmati mandinya pagi itu. Ia mengenakan jubah mandi yang tersedia di hotel itu. Kemudian muncul sebuah ide di kepala Hinata. Ia tersenyum lalu menelpon nomor pelayanan hotel. Dan meminta hotel untuk mengirim seorang pelayan wanita.

Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Setelah Hinata mengizinkannya masuk, pelayan itu memasuki kamar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum pada pelayan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Karin, putri," Hinata tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa orang-orang di hotel ini sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Aku punya permintaan. Bisakah kamu memberikanku baju dan celana juga topi dan kacamata?" tanya Hinata.

"Tapi putri..."

Hinata memotong perkataan Karin, "Sebagai gantinya kamu boleh mengambil gaunku yang itu," tunjuk Hinata pada gaun yang ia kenakan kemarin. Gaun itu sangat indah dan pastinya harganya sangat mahal. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah putri," jawab Karin lagi. Iapun keluar dari kamar Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa pesanan Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan sebuah jins dan baju kaus berwarna biru. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah gulungan kemudian memakai topi itu. Sehingga rambutnya tak terlihat. Ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata bulat tipis dengan lensa warna. Sehingga kini matanya terlihat berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin. Ia segera keluar mengambil tas dan pergi dari hotel itu menuju bandara. Ia tiba tepat waktu, tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di pesawat menuju Jepang.

.

..

...

"Gaara kumohon," pinta Matsuri pada Gaara.

"Tidak. Minta tolong pada yang lain saja," kata Gaara.

"Ayolah Gaara. Temari baru menikah dengan Shikamaru. Dan mereka sedang bulan madu. Lalu Kankuro ikut pergi bersamaku ke kampung halamanku. Aku tak menyangka kalau Ayah sakit. Kamu kan tahu Ibuku sudah tiada. Aku harus merawat Ayah," bujuk Matsuri lagi.

"Memangnya kamu tak punya teman lain lagi," kata Gaara lagi.

"Kamukan polisi. Aku rasa ia lebih aman denganmu. Bagaimanapun dia itu seorang putri," bujuk Matsuri lagi.

Gaara hanya diam mendengarnya. Dalam pikiran Gaara, teman Matsuri itu adalah putri yang manja dan egois.

"Kumohon Gaara. Aku tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi," kemudian ia mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Haaah... Baiklah. Tapi ingat hanya sampai Ayahmu sembuh. Setelah itu ia harus keluar dari apartemenku," kata Gaara.

"Terima kasih Gaara," kata Matsuri semangat. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," Matsuri melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Kira-kira sejam lagi dia tiba. Aku pergi ya Gaara. Daagghh..."

Matsuri pun keluar dari ruangan kantor Gaara. Gaara adalah seorang polisi. Tepatnya seorang kepala polisi wilayah Tokyo. Keluarganya adalah keluarga polisi. Maka ia pun ikut menjadi seorang polisi. Matsuri adalah teman sekaligus kekasih kakak lelakinya, Kankuro. Gaara menghela napas pasrah dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Ia masuk ke mobilnya kemudian menyetir mobil itu menuju bandara.

Ia berdiri menunggu di terminal kedatangan. Jujur ia sama sekali tak tahu wajah orang yang kini ditunggunya. Matsuri hanya bilang orang yang ditunggunya berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Ia melihat satu persatu orang yang keluar. Tapi ia tak dapat menemukan gadis yang ditunggunya.

.

..

...

Hinata keluar dari terminal kedatangan, mencari Matsuri. Ia sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi terminal itu tapi tetap tak dapat menemukan Matsuri. Ia mencoba menelpon Matsuri, tapi hpnya tak aktif. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Ia melepas topi serta kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dan duduk disana menanti Matsuri. Menduga-duga mengapa Matsuri belum datang juga.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" panggil sebuah suara bass yang dalam. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala. Matanya berwarna emerald yang terkesan dingin. Disekeliling matanya tampak lingkaran hitam. Juga ada sebuah tato dengan kanji Ai di dahi sebelah kirinya. Secara keseluruhan pria itu sangat tampan. Hinata dapat melihat wanita-wanita yang ada di bandara itu melihat ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yang membuat Hinata terkejut pria itu mengenakan seragam polisi. Apa ia ketahuan secepat itu? Hinata menarik napas pelan untuk menguasai dirinya. Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan yang lembut, "Ya. Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Aku temannya Matsuri. Matsuri tak dapat datang karena Ayahnya sakit. Jadi ia pergi untuk merawat Ayahnya," jelas Gaara.

Hinata menatap Gaara curiga. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kamu berkata jujur?"

Gaara terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terlebih karena ia seorang polisi. Ia biasa dipercaya oleh orang lain. Juga wanita ini tampak tak tertarik pada Gaara. Dan bagi Gaara, gadis didepannya adalah sebuah tantangan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu percaya?" tanya Gaara kembali.

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya. Tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan balik. Ia menatap ke mata emerald itu. Dan memutuskan bahwa pria di hadapannya berkata jujur. "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Mana barang bawaanmu?" Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tak dapat menemukan koper wanita itu. Hanya tas yang dibawa Hinatalah yang dapat ditemukannya.

"Tak ada. Hanya ini," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat tasnya.

Gaara terkejut mendengar pernyataan wanita itu. Seorang putri berpergian dengan sebuah tas ransel saja? Ia berdecak kagum.

"Kalau-kalau Matsuri lupa memberitahumu, aku kabur dari rumahku. Jadi yah aku hanya bisa membawa ini," jelas Hinata.

"Kabur?"

"Ya"

"Oh tidak. Kamu pasti bercanda," kata Gaara tak percaya. Ini gawat sekali. Ia seorang kepala polisi menyembunyikan putri yang kabur di apartemennya? Reputasinya bakal hancur. "Kamu harus kembali ke kerajaanmu sekarang juga," perintah Gaara tegas.

"Tidak. Kalau kamu tak mau menampungku, aku bisa tinggal di tempat lain," kata Hinata.

Gaara membelalak tak percaya. Yang benar saja. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan wanita itu hilang dari pandangannya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu pasti ia yang disalahkan. Gaara memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku," ajak Gaara.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari bandara. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara. Gaara mengemudikan mobil itu dengan tegap dan mantap. Seperti ia pun mengendalikan hidupnya dengan mantap. Tanpa kekacauan. Tapi entah mengapa Gaara merasa wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya akan membawa masalah untuknya.

.

..

...

Gaara membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata.

"Hn," lalu Gaara melanjutkan, "Kamu bisa memakai kamar ini," tunjuk Gaara pada sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

"Apa kamu bisa meminjamkan pakaian untukku? Aku hanya memiliki pakaian yang kupakai sekarang juga beberapa gaun. Aku tak bisa menggunakannya untuk tidur," pinta Hinata.

Gaara menatap Hinata diam sejenak. Kemudian pandangannya menelusuri tubuh Hinata. "Baiklah," kata Gaara dengan suara parau.

Gaara masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian keluar dengan pakaian miliknya. Ia memberikan sebuah baju dan celana pada Hinata. "Thanks," kata Hinata menerima pakaian itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar itu cukup bersih dan rapi. Meski tak sebesar kamar miliknya. Kamar itu bercat putih. Ada sebuah ranjang di tengah-tengah kamar juga meja dan lemari pakaian. Hinata masuk ke ruangan yang diduganya sebagai kamar mandi. Segera saja Hinata mandi kemudian mengganti pakaiannya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya kemudian mencari Gaara. Ia menemukan Gaara di dapur sedang memasak. Ia menatap pekerjaan yang dilakukan Gaara dengan pandagan tertarik.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Seperti yang bisa kamu lihat aku sedang memasak mie," jawab Gaara.

"Mie?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, mie," kata Gaara dengan pandangan heran pada Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah memakan makanan seperti itu," kata Hinata.

"Owh..." kata Gaara singkat. Dalam pikirannya Hinata adalah seorang putri manja yang selalu menikmati makanan mewah. Gaara kemudian memasukkan mie itu dalam dua mangkuk. Dan memberikannya satu pada Hinata. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kondisi Hinata. Baju kaus yang diberikan Gaara pada Hinata tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Berkali-kali Hinata menaikkan kerah baju yang melorot dari pundaknya. Membuat Gaara dapat melihat bahu Hinata yang putih mulus. Celana yang dipinjamkan Gaara tampaknya sama sekali tak berguna. Celana itu terlalu kebesaran untuk Hinata. Meski Hinata telah menggulung kaki celana itu. Masalahnya pinggang celana itu terlalu besar untuk tubuh Hinata yang kecil. Hinata menahan celana itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Gaara POV

"Ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan semangkuk mie pada Hinata. Ia mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang sebelah lagi masih menahan agar celana itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Ah, terima kasih," katanya sambil mengambil mangkuk itu dari tanganku. "Apa kamu punya ikat pinggang?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf aku tak memilikinya," kataku.

Aku mengiringnya untuk menuju ruang makan. Aku duduk dan meletakkan mangkuk mie itu bersiap untuk kumakan. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia duduk kemudian mulai mencicipi makanan itu.

"Ini enak sekali," kata Hinata riang.

"Kamu pasti bercanda. Dibandingkan dengan makanan yang biasa kamu nikmati, ini tak ada apa-apanya," kataku.

"Sungguh Gaara makanan ini sangat lezat," kata Hinata lagi. Ia menikmati makanan itu dengan senyum di wajahku.

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan makanku.

"Ah, Gaara maukah kamu menemaniku ke supermarket besok? Untuk berbelanja pakaian," pinta Hinata.

Aku menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah Tuan Putri," kataku.

Entah mengapa setelah aku mengatakan itu. Wajah Hinata perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Sepertinya aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Hinata. Hilang sudah suara ceria wanita itu. Ia berdiri cepat-cepat. Lupa pada celananya yang kebesaran. Akibatnya celana itu melorot jatuh dan membuat langkah Hinata terhalang. Akibatnya pun Hinata menjadi oleng dan jatuh.

Aku yang melihat hal itu segera berdiri dari kursiku dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Sayangnya aku tak dapat menahan tubuh Hinata yang jatuh. Aku pun jatuh bersamanya. Dengan posisi tubuhku di bawah Hinata.

"Aduh," rintihku kesakitan.

"Maaf," kata Hinata padaku.

Dan kini aku menyadari keadaan kami. Hinata menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar dia tak menghimpitku. Baju miliknya yang kebesaran membuatku dapat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Dan kusadari apa yang tengah kulakukan. Hal yang seharusnya tak boleh kulakukan. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri diam tak bergerak. Terlalu terpukau dengan keadaan.

"Berdiri!" perintahku dingin pada Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar perintahku segera berdiri. Segera saja setelah Hinata berdiri, akupun ikut berdiri. Kutatap tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang. Kakinya yang panjang dengan kulit yang halus dan lembut. Aku menatap kosong ke arah Hinata. Kemudian segera saja aku pergi dari sana dan masuk ke kamarku kemudian menguncinya. Lalu berbaring di kasur menatapa ke atas.

"Matsuri cepat pulang," pintaku pada langit-langit kamarku. Aku sungguh tak yakin diriku dapat tinggal bersama wanita itu tanpa tidur dengannya. Lihat saja apa yang baru aku lakukan. Belum 24 jam aku bertemu dengannya. Dan aku hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Andai dia seorang wanita biasa," kataku lirih. Seorang putri tidak jatuh cinta pada rakyat jelata bukan? Pasangan putri adalah pangeran. Aku yakin hidupku berada dalam masalah karena aku merasa tertarik padanya.

"Semoga ini semua cepat berakhir," kataku lagi. Kemudian aku pun menutup mataku.

.

..

...

Normal POV

Hinata menatap pintu kamar Gaara yang tertutup dengan pandangan bingung dan sedih. Tapi ia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Sebagai seorang putri ia telah dilatih untuk mengendalikan emosinya dan menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang tak berguna. Bagi Hinata yang dididik sebagai pewaris kerajaan. Hidupnya bukan hanya miliknya. Hal yang harus ia utamakan adalah kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan rakyatnya. Dan jatuh cinta pada seorang polisi yang baru ia temui. Tidak termasuk dalam agendanya. Ia diharuskan untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang pantas dan sesuai untuknya. Dan disini ia hanya sedang menikmati kebebasannya. Maka Hinata pun mengenyahkan segala pikirannya tentang Gaara.

Yak, chapter satu selesai. Tolong reviewnya ya...


End file.
